


Commit This to Memory

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Suga appreciation really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is in love with Suga. It just takes him a while to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commit This to Memory

Daichi thinks he first realized it during his second year. The realization didn’t hit him with any sort of fanfare. There were no fireworks or burning fires or sickening punches to his gut. He just looked at his best friend, at Sugawara Koushi, as the two of them walked home with Asahi after practice one day and thought: _I love him._

It took him a couple more hours to figure out in what _way_ he loved Suga, when he was alone in his room staring up at the ceiling and found himself thinking of Suga’s smile, of that tiny mole beside his eye, the moles that dot his shoulders and back, the pale smoothness of his skin. And that’s when he muttered a soft “shit” into the darkness, as his brain supplied helpfully: _I’m_ in _love with him._

He didn’t say anything to Suga, and he still hasn’t. He’s not sure he can come up with the right words. Everyone always talks about how encouraging he is, how he gives great speeches, but when he thinks about looking Suga in those wide, hazel eyes, taking his slender hands in his own larger ones, and confessing his love for him, his brain shorts out, and his tongue feels like wood in his mouth.

There’s a few times when he thinks he might be able to do it. One night they walk home alone, Asahi having to leave early because of a family gathering. Suga just said one of his horrible puns and is laughing at himself, head thrown back, ash-blond hair glinting orange in the light of the street lamps. His laugh is pure and clear, like a bell, and Daichi’s gut clenches at the sound. He reaches out to touch Suga’s arm, halting them.

Suga turns to him, curious, laughter still sparkling in his eyes.

And Daichi chickens out.

“That was terrible,” he says instead, a faint grin on his lips.

And Suga punches his stomach and tells him he needs to get a sense of humor.

It only gets worse from there. He starts to get distracted in class, finding himself watching Suga more than the teacher. He likes the way Suga will press his finger against his chin when he’s thinking. He likes the absent way he’ll tuck his hair behind his ear, slender wrist twisting gracefully. Sometimes Suga will twirl his pencil; tap it against his cheekbone near that mole. Sometimes he’ll glance over at Daichi and raise his eyebrows when the teacher says something he thinks is funny, and they’ll fall into snickers together.

Daichi likes that soft, contemplative look Suga gets when he’s figuring something out. He sees it often as they study together and during practice when he’s giving tips and pointers to their kouhai. Daichi can’t help but admire how Suga’s always patient, even with their crazier teammates. He’s quick with smiles and encouragement, but he’s also firm and direct. And even when his teammates start to despair, he remains optimistic. He never lets any struggle get him down.

The only time Daichi’s seen Suga upset is right after their match with Date Tech, when Asahi leaves the team. He finds him in the equipment room after practice, holding the two pieces of the broom in his hands as he kneels on the floor. When Daichi steps into the room, Suga looks up, and his eyes shimmer with tears.

“Is it my fault? Was my toss not good enough?” he asks softly.

Daichi immediately kneels beside him, wrapping his arm around his friend.

“Of course not,” he insists. “We all played our best. We’ll get them next time.”

Suga leans into him, resting his head on Daichi’s shoulder, and Daichi’s entire arm feels numb the rest of the night.

Of course Suga’s not perfect. Daichi has to remind himself of that sometimes to keep from idolizing his best friend too much. He’s prideful, stubborn, never gives up even when sometimes Daichi feels like it’s better to leave things alone (at least in people’s personal lives). He always has to remind Suga that he’s not their teammates’ mom, that he’s not their guidance counselor, that sometimes people need to figure things out for themselves. Suga gets offended when he tells him these things, insisting that he’s just trying to help, that it’s “for their own good.”

But Daichi doesn’t mind that side of him. It’s part of what makes him Suga, so Daichi loves it too. He can’t help it.

And now they’re in their third year, approaching graduation, and Daichi knows he has to say _something_ before they go off to university. They’ve chosen ones that are only an hour train ride away from each other, so Daichi knows that it’s not like they won’t see each other often. And anyway, he’s planning on transferring to Suga’s university once he completes his first year (as the program he wants to join doesn’t take first years). But he still feels that sense of urgency.

He plans on giving Suga his second gakuran button. He has no idea how it’ll go. He’s imagined the scenario so many times in his head that it feels like he’s already lived the moment in detail. There’s the scenario where Suga smiles (because of course he’ll smile no matter what his response) but gently refuses it, turning him down in the nicest way possible. The thought still makes his chest twinge with hurt, so he doesn’t like to dwell on that one.

His favorite scenario is the one where Suga tackles him in a hug, kissing him deeply and declaring he’s always felt the same. It’s a nice thought, though quite possibly unrealistic.

Daichi isn’t sleeping very well these days.

The team gathers in the gym for one last game. It’s fun and lighthearted, if a little emotional, and despite playing against their own teammates, everyone gives it their all. Daichi can’t help but watch Suga as he sets for their side. His eyes are bright, fingers quick. Every part of him _shines_ when he’s on the court, and Daichi is grateful that he’ll be continuing to play at his university. In his mind nobody could receive a better setter (though he supposes he’s being biased).

After one especially good toss to Tanaka who spikes it past Tsukishima’s block, Suga turns and gives Daichi a brilliant grin. Daichi grins back, and he just _knows_.

_I have to tell him tonight._

Thankfully that doesn’t distract him from the game, though his side still ends up losing 24 to 26 in the last set. He can’t be upset though because everyone played their best, and he gives them what he hopes is a heartwarming and encouraging speech to send them into the next year. There are hugs then, and maybe a few tears, and after storing things away the team retires to the clubroom to get changed.

Daichi moves slower than the others, taking his time. He watches Suga out of the corner of his eye, trying not to be affected by the sight of his back, as he pulls off his sweaty gym shirt. The muscles move beneath his pale skin, and Daichi can’t help but slide his gaze over to Suga’s biceps and forearms, as he folds the shirt, pausing to laugh at something Noya said. As lean and slender as Suga is, Daichi knows well that’ he’s also strong, has felt his punches and jabs enough times to not underestimate his deceptively delicate features.

He clears his throat. “Hey, Suga?” he says, cutting through the laughter. “Would you mind hanging back a bit? I-I need to talk to you about something.”

A flicker of concern passes across Suga’s expression, but he nods and smiles. “Sure, Daichi,” he says warmly.

Daichi quickly turns back around to finish changing, doing his best to calm his heart and regulate his breathing. Asahi’s the last to leave before them, and he gives Daichi a quick, surreptitious thumbs up that has Daichi wondering if he’s really that obvious or if Asahi’s just observant.

He hopes it’s the latter.

Suga’s only half-buttoned his shirt when he turns around, in his socked feet and school uniform pants. His fingers are still working the buttons, as he looks over at Daichi.

“Is everything okay?” he asks, glancing down to make sure he’s putting the buttons in the right holes.

Daichi tells his brain to start working, but it’s difficult when he can see Suga’s collarbones, the moles scattered across his chest. His hair sticks to the side of his temples with sweat. Without thinking, Daichi reaches out to brush aside a damp strand, tucking it gently behind Suga’s ear.

Suga’s fingers grow still on his buttons, and he lifts his head, regarding Daichi with open curiosity.

“Daichi?”

“You’re beautiful,” Daichi says, again without thinking. He just blurts it out like a fool and can feel his cheeks heating up in response to his idiocy. He pulls his hand away quickly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I mean, uh.”

But Suga is smiling, a faint, half-perplexed smile, but smiling nonetheless. Somehow that helps ease the knot in Daichi’s stomach.

“Thank you,” Suga says quietly.

An awkward silence falls, as Suga looks at Daichi expectantly, and Daichi tries to remember how to speak.

Finally Suga huffs, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. “Oh my god, Daichi, just _kiss_ me already!”

Daichi is so startled he actually jumps a little. “ _What_?” he sputters, his heart racing in his chest.

Suga advances on him, backing him into the wall. He takes one of Daichi’s hands, placing it on the side of his neck. “Kiss me,” he says, his tone gentler this time. “Please.”

Daichi does.

He’s not sure what he imagined kissing Suga would be like, but whatever that was pales in comparison to reality. Suga’s lips are soft and pliant, moving against his with a press of longing and intimacy that has Daichi’s knees feeling weak. He slides his hand from Suga’s neck to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in the soft strands of his hair, as Suga’s hands come to rest against his chest, curling some in the fabric of his shirt.

Reluctantly, Daichi pulls away for air after a moment. Slowly, Suga opens his eyes and they’re shining. Happy. He’s happy. Daichi’s kiss made Suga happy. He feels giddy, almost like he’s a kid again.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he admits, pulling his hand from Suga’s hair to run his knuckles along Suga’s flushed cheekbones.

“I’ve been waiting for you to,” Suga admits. “You’re somewhat of a blockhead, you know that?”

Daichi raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“ _Daichi_ , I’ve been flirting with you for _months_ ,” Suga says pointedly, running his hands up to lock his fingers together behind Daichi’s neck. He grins, and it seems somewhat devious, as Daichi feels his brain splintering again.

“You _have_?” he asks incredulously, wondering if he honestly hadn’t noticed. He knew Suga liked to tease him, to punch him, to sprawl across his bed as they studied on warm days and curl up against him on cold ones, but . . . he always just assumed that was Suga being Suga. He was an affectionate person who liked to tease, wasn’t he?

Then again, he can’t recall Suga ever snuggling up to Asahi during their study sessions.

“You’re lucky you’re so attractive,” Suga muses, pecking him the corner of his mouth gently.

“I’m . . . I’m so sorry,” Daichi says, aghast. He can’t believe his own stupidity. “Shit, Suga. Why didn’t you _say_ anything?”

Suga bites his lip, looking away briefly. “To be honest I began to wonder if you were maybe just straight and ignoring my flirtation to be polite.”

Daichi shakes his head quickly. “I would never ignore you.”

Suga looks back at him, and the smile he gives has Daichi’s heart skipping several beats in quick succession. He moves to wrap his arms loosely around Suga’s waist, kind of not wanting to leave despite the room smelling like sweaty socks.

“Do you want to come over tonight?” he asks, swallowing hard. “We could watch movies and do . . . stuff.”

Suga wiggles his eyebrows. “Am I stuff?” he asks, and Daichi chokes.

“ _Suga_!”

Suga laughs, clear and bright, and Daichi can’t help but laugh as well, despite his burning neck and ears.

He’s glad he didn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like this enough to post it here, but so many people liked it on Tumblr that I decided to go ahead. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
